A liquid crystal display panel mainly consists of an array substrate, an opposed substrate and liquid crystal molecules located between the array substrate and the opposed substrate. In a production process, after respective film layers on the array substrate and the opposed substrate are fabricated, the array substrate and the opposed substrate are cell-assembled, and then polarizers are attached to upper and lower surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel, respectively, and finally a backlight module is further arranged on a side of the array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, to form a display panel.
It can be seen that, the above production process of forming a liquid crystal display panel is relatively complicated, and it is necessary to paste polarizers after cell-assembling, which is not conducive to improving production efficiency. In addition, it is necessary to provide film attaching machines for attaching polarizers respectively, which will also increase production cost. Finally, the polarizers attached to outer side of the display panel have certain thickness, which will limit overall thickness of the resulted liquid crystal display panel, so thus disadvantageous for development of lighter and thinner devices.